


Actions speak louder than words

by I_Love_unicorn_2003



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: AU where Carla isn’t an ice cream machine but a human, Deaf Character, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, less than 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_unicorn_2003/pseuds/I_Love_unicorn_2003
Summary: Love is so hard to convey when you can’t hear, but hopefully Bradley will understand what Carla is trying to say
Kudos: 1





	Actions speak louder than words

**Author's Note:**

> Oh you know, just me imagining if Carla was human and Bradley and her got together nothing special
> 
> Can you guess what I’m basing the scene of off? I’ll give you a clue the first two lines pretty much give it away

“I LOVE MOON!!” 

Silence.

Bradley looked at her confused. Carla tilted her head downwards. “The Moon? “Bradley asked, signing it with his hands.

Bradley stared at her for a moment, before hearing the most heartbreaking thing in the world. Carla sobbing.

Ugh!! Being deaf sucks! Especially when you were trying to confess your feelings! Didn’t he hear the ‘you’ at least? Surely if he didn’t hear the first two words, he would’ve heard the last one, right? He had to! He had to of heard that right?

Right?

Right?

Bradley came closer to the deaf girl, putting the presents back in the bag taking his hand and placing it in her own. And then it started raining, how much more cliche can it get?   
Bradley held her hand caressing it lightly. “I love you too, Carla....” he said softly, coming closer and caressing her cheek with his thumb, brushing over it softly. He brushed away a few stray tears that had started to roll down her cheeks, he smiled leaning in for a kiss. Carla quickly smashed her lips against his, sobbing as she kissed him. Bradley continues brushing away straight tears from my face, kissing her more as she cried. They pull away for air, after Bradley pulled Carla close to him resting her head on his chest. “Shhhh.” Bradley shushed, kissing the top of her forehead again. “I love you. “ Bradley said to her reassuringly and she smiled slightly at the reassurance.

Today was just perfect


End file.
